RWBY: Book Of Lust
by soulripper13
Summary: The Book of Lust is a collection of sexy stories centered in the RWBY Universe, But I Like to give them Substance and not just make them Smut, I Hope you like and leave comments and suggestions and ideas. I Do Not Own RWBY, it is property of Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (May He Rest in Peace)
1. Bully Troubles Pt 1 (Velvet X Coco)

Velvet was sitting in between Coco and Yatsuhashi, She was in the bleachers watching the current training match between Fox Alistair and Yang Xiao Long, it was a battle amnogst the brawlers of Teams RWBY and CFVY as Fox went in for a series a blows hitting Yang's wrists as she blocked

"Way to Go Sis" Ruby cheered as the other Huntsmen cheered taking an array of shotgun punches to Fox wiping out a good amount of arua as she aimed her fatal blow as Fox grabbed it nailing Yang in the head as he took an array of elbow swipes with his blades taking a heavy chunk from Yang

"Get Her Fox" Coco cheered as Velvet clapped as there were equal level as Yang stood there seeing a small lock of hair fall as she grinded her teeth as her hair caught fire and eyes turned

"Eyyahhh!" Yand Yelled dealing one critical hit depleting Fox's Arua as a red glow appered around him

"And the Winner is Miss Xiao Long of Team RWBY" Glenda Goodwitch said as the yellow brawled calmed down walking to Fox

"Sorry, just don't touch the hair" Yang said as Fox nodded as Glenda looked amongst the Huntsmen.

"Miss Scarlatina, It's been a while since you fought" Glenda said as The Rabbit Faunus stood up rubbing her shoulder

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch" Velvet said enetering the ring

"Any volunteers to spar with Miss Scarlatina?" Glenda asked as a hand went up

"Yes, Mr. Winchester" Glenda said as Cardin stood up walking into the ring weilding his mace over shoulder

"This should be easy" Cardin said looking at Velvet as if the fight was already won as she struck a martial art pose as Cardin swung down his mace right infront of velvet giving sense of intimidation as he gestured curling his fingers

"First one's on me" Cardin said smug as Velvet made a blow to his chest as he pushed her off

"That's the only hit your gonna get, Faunus" he replied using his mace to block her attacks striking, as he acted like a melee powerhouse as Velvet realized she couldn't fight him head on as backed making some distance as Cardin had a mild appluse as Velvet threw some punched for him to block acting a cover as she kicked him in the stomach as the students cheered for her as he backed up taunting again as Velvet tried a similar tactic faking out a punch as Cardin shifted focus to her legs as she let a flurry of punches on him only to whacked in the leg by Cardin's mace as she fell on knees as he discharged the fire dust in his mace near her chest as Velvet was glowing red for a sec as her arua was depleted

"The Winner is Mr. Winchester of Team CRDL" Glenda said as he walked to her

"As to be to expected when you fight a _suprior_ oppenent, I'm stronger then you" Cardin said walking back to bleachers mace over shoulder in a conquring pose as Velvet snapped a picture as Cardin passed Teams RWBY and CFVY

"I _Really_ Hate Him" Blake said irritated by the racist bully as he walked back to his team who cheered as Velvet walked back to the Blechers Sitting by Coco

"You fought Well" Coco complemented

"I Lost" Velvet replied

"But You came with alternate attacks, and managed to hit him a couple times" Yatsuhashi stated

"That's enough practice for today, enjoy the rest of your day" Glenda said dismissing the students as they left as Cardin walked out beside Velvet

"That was a good fight" He stated as she looked at him in a small sense of redemption

"...For a Faunus" He replied smacking her rear walking away with his team as Coco was the only one who saw the event

"You give me the word, I'll shove that mace _so_ far up his ass" Coco replied


	2. Bully Troubles Pt 2 (Velvet X Coco)

It was after classes as velvet in in Team CFVY's bathroom showering as she was sweaty from her match with Cardin as she held up a rag wiping herself down and rinsing her hair off, she watched the pink soap bubbles going down the drain as she turned off the water stepping out of the shower grabbing a brown towel with her emblem on the corner rubbing off as she got dressed.

In the bedroom the rest of the team was talking about the match

"I Think Velvet is really developing" Yatsuhashi said sipping from a cup

"She is getting better I'll give her that" Fox Admitted as The Rabbit walked out of the bathroom drying her hair wearing her regular school uniform

"Hey Guys" she said sitting on her bed as Coco turned her the two male team mates

"You two leave for a while, I wanna have a chat with Velvet" Coco said as the two nodded getting off their beds walking out as the two girls were sitting there

"So what do you want to talk about?" Velvet asked interested

"Why do you put up with Cardin like that?" Coco asked

"My Mom always told me, Avoid conflict with Bullies" Velvet replied brushing her hair

"Velvet, That's a lie, Cardin is a Racist, In his eyes you will always be less then him" Coco explianed

"I Don't want to create conflict" Velvet replied uneasy of the situation as Coco began rubbing her thigh as Velvet looked at her in sense of mild shock, Coco touching teamates wasn't uncommon, she would regularly smack their rears in a sense of good work but this was differnt she was rubbing her inner thigh

"Velvet, It's just I Hate seeing you bullied like that" Coco said with a warming tone in her voice as Velvet rested her head on Coco's shoulder

"I Love you Coco" Velvet confessed as the leader looked at her

"So you _are_ into girls" Coco smiled putting her hand up Velvet's dress as the faunus stiffened up as Coco looked at Velvet

"You... were the first Friend I ever had, you; a popular girl with a keen fashion sense and me, a shy Faunus, ignored by the others, Seems like theres no way we'd become Best Friends" Velvet explianed

"That first year at Beacon when I saw you, you were practically hid in the corner and refused to speak to anyone, I Knew you _had_ to be on my team" Coco admitted

"What are you saying Coco?" Velvet replied confused as she felt Coco kissing her suddenly as velvet's eyes opened wide, tasting her sweet chocolate lip balm as Velvet returned the kiss withdrawing her hand as their toungues withdrew with a glob of spit connecting

"I've always wanted you Velvet, I Just didn't want it to feel forced or make you uncomfortable" Coco admitted as the Bunny looked shocked yet smiling

"That's so sweet of you Coco" Velvet replied as the leader pointed down to the crotch of Velvet's dress

"May I Please?" She asked as Velvet was blushing

"Go ahead" Velvet decided as Coco smiled

"I've waited so long for this" Coco said as she grabbed the waist of Velvet's uniform pulling it up over her head seeing her brown puffy tail as she was wearing her dark stockings her brown cotton bra and panties taking off her shoes as she smiled tossing the uniform on the bed

"I Think we both know what happens next" Coco said as Velvet held her dress in the postion exposing her panties a bit nervous watching Coco getting up walking to the berdoom door putting a sign which read "Do Not Disturb" on the knob locking undoing her uniform wearing light mocha satin undergarments as she walked to Velvet sitting down

"Just be gentle, It is my _First Time_ after all" Velvet replied blushing.


	3. Bully Troubles Pt 3 (Velvet X Coco)

Coco leaned over Velvet as she held the Rabbit's legs apart as she was rubbing her two fingers on the crotch of her cotton panties, making a circular motion as Velvet gently bit her lip

"Coco, have you done this before?" Velvet asked a bit turned on by the motion as she felt her flaps being moved

"I've played with myself before, but yes I am a virgin" Coco replied seeing Velvet's panties getting damp in the center as she lifted up her finger positioning herself above her using her hands undoing Velvet's bra tossing it on the bed as she began to massage her small breast as she softy pressed her crotch aginst Velvet, dry rubbing with their panties as Velvet's eyes rolled up in her head as she was at a lost of word as Coco pulled back before gently mashing their cores together as the fashionista blushed

"Tell me your're not enjoying this" Coco said seeing Velvet smile

"It is new, I'll admit that" Velvet said feeling the arousal as Coco stood up removing her hands as Velvet looked at Coco undoing her Bra squeezing her hardened nipples between her fingers

"I am so turned on right now" Coco replied standing on her knees pressed into the matress as Velvet sat up putting her hands on the band of Coco's satin panties which were moist as she lowered them arong her knees seeing her moist pussy as she looked embarassed, having never seen another vagina before as she looked away a bit ashamed

"It's okay Velvet, I _Want_ you to look" Coco replied gently holding Velvet's hand bringing it up to her opening

"And I want you to touch" Coco added as she pressed Velvet's hand aginst her crotch as the Faunus did the same circular motions she had seen Coco preform on her, moving the girls flaps as Coco suddenly pulled Velvet's cotton panties to her kness eyeing her bushy tail and her thick pubic hair as she began spreading the girl's lips with her thumbs as she just released a sound of pleasure feeling Coco's finger on her hard clit as she removed her hands standing up licking her fingers

"Coco, where are you going?" Velvet asked seeing the leader get off the Faunus' bed walking to her own nightstand

"I have something for you" Coco replied opening the drawer pulling out a gold egg shaped device with a black cord on it connecting it to a black remote coated in studs, matching the design of her hand bag as she walked back to the bed dangling the egg as Velvet's eyes opened as Coco softly turned Velvet around as she knee walked to her running her fingers under the girls folds as velvet was playing her her nipples as Coco brought the cold metal to her hot privites as the intital touch chilled her as she ran the egg across the enterance gently pushing it t in her birth canal turning the dial to low on the remote the metal egg starting vibrating creating a sense of pleasure as she smiled as the rumbling made her smile as Coco's thumb was right over the button for the high setting

"Oh Coco, I don't think I can take that" Velvet replied as Coco pressed it as she feel over using her arm to support herself drooling

"Coco, That's too much...I can't control it!" Velvet groaned as Coco held out her finger pressing it up Velvet's butt hole as she plastered the sheets with a huge orgasm as Coco pulled the cord, as the egg poked it making a wet buzzing noise as she clicked it off cupping it in Velvet's hand as she began to eat to the girls soaked Pussy, slurping it clean as she resurfaced as Velvet handed back the Egg

"I _Want_ you to have it" Coco explianed as Velvet hugged her as Coco gently smacked her rear.

The next day Velvet and Coco were at the vending maching pulling out a purple can of "Pepole Like Grapes" Soda flipping the top as Cardin Walked up

"Outta my way" Cardin said putting a Lien card in the machine dropping a can of

"Cardin, I'd stop pushing me around" Velvet replied as he looked at he glared at her

"Why would I do that" Cardin asked as she looked at him

"You know dorm inspictions are coming up, let's just say there is a really _naughty_ photo of me hidden in your dorm, If were you I'd leave me alone, or hope Ozpin doesn't find it" Velvet replied as Cardin quickly dashed to the dorms

"What's gonna happen when he finds the picture" Coco asked

"What Picture?" Velvet replied smiling.


	4. Awkward Encounter Pt 1 (Ruby X Blake)

It was after classes as Ruby was the training feild in full Huntress attire practing her skills as she checked the time on her scroll

"I've got a good amount of time" The young girl thought to herself pulling hood over her head opening up her Cresent Rose in sniper form looking thru the scope seeing a pack of Beowolfs as she looked altering her glance considering which one too take out.

"Let's see, eeny... meeny... miny... moe!" She concluded pulling the trigger as a bullet flew going right thru the Grimm's head as it fell turning to dust. The others saw the trail rushing for Ruby as she cocked her weapon shooting the second one right thru the knee as it feel as she fired again killing it; leaving two as she converted her weapon to scythe form stirking a pose. The Grimm approched as she took a swing cutting the third one down the middle turning the blade slicing thru the forth one's neck as it's head fell rolling to her as she lowered her hood.

"I Guess I am getting ahead" Ruby joked as the grimm skull started vanishing

"No, Am I turning into Yang" Ruby asked herself folding Cresent Rose putting in it resting postion as she walked back to the school seeing some of the other Huntsmen

"Hey Ruby who was your Training" Juan asked sitting with Pyrrha as Ruby smiled

"It was very fun, If you excuse me, I'm going to clean Cresent Rose" Ruby said putting on her headphones as she was rubbing her weapon. Ruby she walked into the school making way to the locker room as she passed thru the hallways making way to the locker room. She opened the door sitting on a bench as she opened her weapon wiping it with a rag as she was humming happliy as the girl ran the rag across the blades of her weapon

"A Clean Weapon is a Happy weapon" Ruby replied foliding up her scythe walking to her locker pushing her entry code as it opened as Ruby smiled waving as she put Cresent Rose in her locker.

"Now Don't go anywhere" Ruby joked closing it as she took off her headphones hearing water running as she turned off her music player approching the showers as she hid behing a locker walking into the shower hallway leading to a fork showing two signs,the one pointing left was a triangle pointing up with a circle over it the other with the triangle pointing down was pointing right. Ruby concluded the sound was coming from the girls shower walking down the left hallway. Ruby knew the most logical thing to do was leave the sound but she was naturally curious as she poked her head around the corner.

Ruby's eyes opened seeing Blake Belladonna under the showerhead bathing, but was caught Ruby's attention was she wasn't wearing her bow and her black cat ears were showing as Ruby was shocked, Blake was really privite about being a Faunus as she standing in the public girls shower with her ears out

"Blake" Ruby called out as Blake stood still gripping the bar of soap as it slipped hitting the floor as she turning around in fear she might have been discovered but let a sigh of relief seeing Ruby

"Ruby, It's just you"Blake replied bending over to pick up the soap bar as Ruby saw her undersides

Blake, what are you doing in here, you never use the public shower?" Ruby asked

"Well Weiss was using our team Bathroom to take a hot bath, and you know how long she takes" Black said nervous

"I'd better go, See you later Blake" Ruby said leaving the shower room as she walked back thru the hallway

"Uh,See Ya" Blake said seeing Ruby walk backwards Nervously as Blake turned around and continued Showering


	5. Awkward Encounter Pt 2 (Ruby X Blake)

Ruby left the showers feeling a bit uneasy of what she just saw. Blake was her team mate but seeing her nude made the young girl uncomfortable. Ruby passed by the Cafeteria as she bumped in a figure as she turned seeing Professer Oobleck standing as he sipped his coffee

"Ah Ruby, Pleasure to see you" The professer stated before taking another sip from his thermos

"Sorry Professer Oobleck, I didn't see you" Ruby said to her green haired teacher sipping from his thermos

"It's Doctor Oobleck, oh since your here, Can I trust you to give this to Blake" Oobleck said handing Ruby a sealed envolope as she looked at it it just had her name on it as Ruby shrugged

"What is it?" Ruby asked confused as Oobleck looked at her

"That is confidential between teacher and student" Oobleck replied sipping his coffee

"Yeah sure thing, I'll see to it she gets it" Ruby said as Oobleck quickly sipped his coffee

"Splendid" He said dashing off in a green bolt as She just stopped widejawed

"Why does he do that" Ruby asked herself as she made her way back to her room where tossed the envolope on Blake's bed as she sat down on the floor cross-legged seeing Yang playing video games

"Hey Ruby, you Want in" Yang asked as Ruby sat down opening her scroll as it functioned as a game controller as she sat down as the two were playing

"Yang can I talk to you about something?" Ruby asked pushing buttons on her screen,

"Sure thing Sis" Yang replied pushing the buttons on her scroll

"I Saw Blake in the public shower" Ruby explianed telling Yang of what happened as the yellow haired brawld looked at her

"Cat Ears?" Yang stated wondering if about her secret and if anyone possibly saw her

"Cat Ears" Ruby stated confirming the fact that blake wans't wearing her bow as Yang looked at Ruby

"Was anyone else in the shower? Yang asked concerned for Blake as Ruby pushed the buttons

"No, That's not the problem, I saw her fully undressed" Ruby confessed as Yang looked at her

And..." Yang pressed as Ruby looked blocking yang's digital attacks

"I Felt uneasy" Ruby repleid as Yang smirked pulling off a combo in game

"Aww my little Sister has her first crush" Yang said as Ruby turned faced dropping her scroll

"Total Anilation" The Game said as Ruby was blushing

"I Don't know, I Like Blake, but were friends and I'm the leader, I Don't know if it would be best" Ruby replied

"Well, If you need any hep with your girl trouble let me know" Yang said as Ruby folded her scroll

"I'll do that" The little sister said as Weiss walked out of the privite bathroom brushing her hair

"Hey Ruby" Weiss said sitting down

"Hey Weiss, I'm gonna go find Blake, I'll see you later" Ruby said leaving, searching around she eventually found Blake reading a book

"Blake, can we talk" Ruby said sitting across from her

"Sure" Blake said closing her book as she looked to Ruby

"What's on your mind?" Blake asked

"It's about the showers, seeing you naked it, made me feel weird" Ruby said as Blake blushed

"So you're, into me" Blake guessed

"I Don't know, could we please do something physical so I would know for sure" Ruby shrugged as Blake thought it over

"Okay, but No One can know about it" Blake said as Ruby let out a sigh

"Thank you Blake" The red cloaked girl said


	6. Awkward Encounter Pt 3 (Ruby X Blake)

Ruby was rubbing her shoulder

"So where should we go to to do this" Ruby asked blake who still a bit nervous as Blake set her book down, as she looked at Ruby

"I Think I might know a place" Blake stated gently taking Ruby's hand helping her up as she lead them thru the school hall

"Oh before I Forget, Professer Oobleck told me to give you an envolope earlier, what is it?" Ruby asked curious

"Just some extra credit classwork, I wanted to get caught up" Blake stated opening a broom closet

"I Come in here to read sometimes, No one could hear us" Blake confirmed

"I guess your grades have been suffering, with the whole Torchwick and The White Fang thing" Ruby stated

"Drop it" Blake said locking the door

"So how do you want to do this Ruby?" Blake asked as She was blushing

"I've never done this before, But I've heard something about eating Rugs" Ruby stated as Blake shook her head at the girls innocent sense

"I Can't believe I'm willing to do this" Blake stated lowerding her white pants and black panties exposing her privites as Ruby's face was red

"You Can touch it" Blake confirmed giving Ruby permisson as she tapped it with her fingers nervously as Ruby was on her knees craddling Blake with her cupped hand rubbing it as she smiled

"Are you sure, This is your first Time?" Blake asked aroused

"I Might have overheard my Uncle Qrow tell him friends about some stories" Ruby confessed

"Sounds like quirky Guy Blake confessed as Ruby curled her fingers into the Cat Faunus girl as she smiled

"It feels so warm" Ruby said admiring the heat coming from Blake's neithers as she presed her thumbs on the lips spreading

"You never touched yourself, have you?" Blake stated as Ruby blushed running her tounge deep in Blake as she groaned liquid ran down Blake's thighs as she bit her lip as Ruby caught it with her tounge spitting out the goop rubbing her tounge

"Eww Gross" Ruby replied wiping her tounge rapidly as Blake chuckled

"Way to kill the mood" Blake repsonded

"You could've told me that was gonna happen" Ruby replied in defense

"What you Uncle never talked about orgasms" Blake replied as Ruby began adjusting her skirt as Blake put her hands over Ruby's

"Please Don't" Blake stated as she removed her hands

"Why, Don't you want to touch me" Ruby asked

"Not now, we should probably get back" Blake stated

"I see" Ruby said as Blake rubbed herself with a cloth napkin pulling up her pants

"I'm Sorry, but was it enjoyable?" Blake asked

"I Think I am into girls, but I don't want a relationship with my own team" Ruby confessed

"Glad I was able to help anyway" Blake stated as the left the broom closet walking with Ruby

"If you want I Could help you with your classwork" Ruby offered

"You help me with Classwork" Blake chuckled

"I Just wanted to show my gratitude" Ruby replied as they came to their room opening seeing and Weiss were not there as blake sat on her bed pulling her book out

"If you don't mind me asking Blake, why _didn't_ you touch me?" Ruby asked

"Ruby, Your first Time should be with someone special, I didn't want want to take it" Blake responded as Ruby climbed up to her bed

"How will I know that special someone?" Ruby asked

"When you see her or him, you'll know" Blake responded

"Your a good friend" Ruby stated laying down as Blake glanced at her

"I Know" she replied going eyes deep into her book


End file.
